


Sing I don't wanna be in love, I dont wanna be in love

by stonefreed



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, im cross posting this from my tunglr, maybe? - Freeform, non-despair au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreed/pseuds/stonefreed
Summary: Makoto Naegi has fallen in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a small drabble from my RP blog., its really tiny but i wanted to post it here.

_**Ba dup. Ba dup. Ba dup.** _

Makoto feel his heart beat speeding up. His face felt warm, and his palms sweaty. The way that the Fashionista looked at him, talked to him, made his knees weak.

Trying to talk to Junko lately left him tongue-tied and slightly embarrassed. Embarrassed from what though? He never tried to pretend that he was any sort of interesting, citing his optimism as his only real redeeming quality. Makoto’s thoughts often drifted off to think of Junko with her smile and laugh, the way she animatedly talked and the way she had confided in him, of all people. Just thinking of Junko made his face feel a bit warm and brought a small smile to his lips.

It was around the New Year that he realized what had happened to him.

 

* * *

Naegi Makoto had fallen in _love_.

 

 


End file.
